Conquering Fate
by Moon-Princess-Serena1993
Summary: Fred Weasley is forced to return for his seventh year. Unexpectedly falling in love with Voldemort's daughter, it's time to choose a side for the war. Which will he choose?
1. Chapter 1

Finally his seventh year at Hogwarts, he couldn't believe it. Even though his mother was forcing him and his twin to go back to Hogwarts he was really excited. He had a feeling something great was going to happen this year. It was a gut feeling and usually those were right. He walked onto the Hogwarts Express and waited for the train to move.

"Hello, Fred, is anyone in that head of yours?"

Fred looked up to see his twin waving his hand in front of his face. He immediately slapped the hand away.

"What happened? You zoned out there," Lee Jordan, their best friend and the third member of their group since first year, asked.

"I was just thinking about this year," Fred responded.

George's eyes widened and turned to Lee Jordan. "For that long? You were zoned out for about fifteen or twenty minutes." George was getting worried about his twin. He had been thinking about the upcoming school year a lot. Usually George could always tell what his twin was thinking but lately he had been completely blocked from knowing what he was thinking of.

Fred shrugged and stood up. He then heard the compartment door open and a beautiful girl walked in. George and Lee saw the look on his face. They knew that look and it only meant trouble.

Krista Riddle opened the door to the compartment. She was starting her first and last year at Hogwarts on order of her father Tom Riddle or, as he was more widely known, Lord Voldemort. He needed somebody he knew he could trust to spy on Dumbledore and Dumbledore, believing there is good in everyone, immediately accepted her request to attend Hogwarts late. She was caught up and definitely ahead of Hogwarts' curriculum but, hey, refreshers were always good. As she looked in the compartment door she saw two red headed twins and one black haired boy. She knew, from what she heard from Draco Malfoy and his father that the twins were Weasleys.

'_Perfect_,' she thought. _'They will definitely know what Dumbledore is planning. I should get to know them_.' She smiled. "May I please sit here? Everywhere else is full."

The boys could do nothing but nod. She walked in and the boys lifted her trunk onto the overhang. "My name is Krista, by the way."

Fred was the first one who regained his ability to speak. "I'm Fred and this is my brother George and our best mate, Lee. What house are you in? I have never seen you at Hogwarts before."

Krista smiled. "I'm not in a house yet. I was homeschooled up to this point but my parents couldn't homeschool me this year so sent me here. I will be sorted first during the ceremony but I don't know what house I will be in." She knew if she said she expected Slytherin they would never trust her.

George smiled back at her. "Well, I hope you get put in our house, the best one in school in our opinion anyway."

Krista smiled and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Not biased, right." They all laughed at this point.

They passed the time by playing Exploding Snap and wizard chess and telling Krista about some of the pranks they have pulled. Soon it was time to change into the robes and before they knew it they pulled into Hogsmeade station. Krista had been told by Dumbledore to ride up with the older students in the carriages so she found one with Fred, George, and Lee. She saw the thestrals and smiled. Thestrals were one of her favorite magical creatures. She looked up at the school and took a deep breath, preparing herself for what was to come.

Once they entered the castle, she waved goodbye to the boys and went over to Minerva McGonagall along with the other first years. She completely ignored McGonagall's speech. She didn't need to hear it. Soon the doors to the Great Hall opened and she got ready for the year that was to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Forgot to say this last chapter so I will say it now I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

_Krista's thoughts_

**Sorting hat speaking or**_** thinking**_

Thank you to TheGoldenTrio333 for checking over this chapter and last chapter for me :) and now on with the story

Krista walked into the Great Hall next to Professor McGonagall all the way to the front. Just by looking you could obviously tell she wasn't a first year. When they reached the front of the Great Hall Dumbledore stood up before the Sorting Hat could start its song.

"As you can all see we have a new student that is not a first year. This is Krista Riddle. Miss Riddle has been homeschooled for the last six years but will be finishing her education here at Hogwarts. She will be sorted before we continue with our annual tradition of sorting the first year students."

Once Dumbledore sat down the Sorting Hat's brim opened wide and made a mouth and it started singing the sorting song. At this point Krista started zoning off. She looked to the side and saw Fred and George sitting next to their friend Lee and another ginger boy who was sitting next to Harry Potter. She instantly recognized him from his scar.

_'That's the boy my father wants to destroy so badly. He doesn't even look that powerful.'_ As the song finished and Krista heard clapping around her she redirected her attention back to the front of the room. She watched as McGonagall lifted up the Sorting Hat and called her onto the platform. Krista breathed in deeply and walked onto the platform.

Once the Sorting Hat was placed on her head she immediately heard it speaking to her through her thoughts.

_**'Ah, Miss Riddle. I was wondering when I would finally be seeing you.'**_

_'Can we just hurry up and get this over with? I would like to go and sit with my friends.'_

_**'Patience is a virtue, Krista Riddle. You seem overly excited when you don't even know what house you will be in.'**_

**Krista sighed and waited when she heard what she never thought she would hear. The members of Slytherin house who knew who her father was and knew who she was were shocked beyond belief when they heard the word that came out of the Sorting Hat's mouth. **

**The Sorting Hat's brim opened wide again and shouted to the Great Hall, "Gryffindor!"**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey sorry I haven't updated school has been really hectic as I just started college I hope you like this chapter and thanks again to TheGoldenTrio333 for betareading the chapter Also I own Krista and that's all.

Krista couldn't believe it. She looked around and saw everyone in the Great Hall cheering that she got into Gryffindor and, of course, the Gryffindors were the loudest. She took the Hat off of her head and sent a quick look at Professor Snape who nodded his head and went to sit at the Gryffindor table. How could she be sorted into Gryffindor? She was the heir to Salazar Slytherin! She looked at the table and quickly spotted Fred and George and Lee.

She walked over to where they were sitting and sat next to them and smiled. "I guess you got your wish, George." He smiled at her and continued his conversation with Lee. They watched the rest of the sorting and clapped for everyone who got into Gryffindor. Dumbledore then stood up to start his speech.

"I would like to welcome everyone to another year at Hogwarts. At this time I would like to make a few announcements. As you all know we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Miss Dolores Umbridge."

Someone cleared their throat. Everyone looked at Umbridge who stood up as if to give a speech. Krista then listened in amusement as Umbridge basically said the Ministry would start to interfere at Hogwarts.

After Umbridge's speech and Dumbledore finished the announcements, food appeared on the plates in front of them. Krista turned and saw Harry and smiled at him who did not return it. Instead he looked at her like he didn't trust her.

_'Which he shouldn't,'_ she thought. She shrugged and turned to Fred who explained to her how classes were done at Hogwarts and that all of their classes would be together.

She smiled. Getting to know Dumbledore's plans was going to be a piece of cake. She was already getting in with one of the most trusted families on the Light side. Soon dinner was over and everyone was heading to the common room. As she followed Fred and George, she felt a hand on her shoulder to see Professor Snape standing behind her. She looked at Fred and George and nodded for them to go ahead. She turned to Severus Snape and followed him into his office.

"Who would have thought the Dark Lord's only daughter would wind up in Gryffindor and not Slytherin," Snape said with a bit of a smirk.

Krista groaned. "Is there a way to be resorted?"

Snape shook his head. "Unfortunately no, but I must warn you, Miss Riddle, to be careful in your common room and around your housemates. As you could tell from the look Mr. Potter was giving you tonight, some know what your last name means."

Krista nodded and sighed. Severus was like another father to her. When her father was temporarily destroyed, the Malfoys and Severus raised her but if anyone had to admit it, she was mostly like Severus.

Severus looked at Krista and nodded. "Now go back to your common room before I give you detention for wandering after hours."

Krista could tell he was kidding as he said this with a smirk and a small chuckle.

Krista gave a small giggle, nodded, and headed to the common room which was for sure going to be a very interesting year.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: SORRY I haven't updated. School and church and everything has been really hectic. I promise to be better . ALSO I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER but would a small piece of Draco Malfoy be to much? Yes *sigh* okay NONE of harry potter belongs to me**

**Thanks to my beta TheGoldenTrio333 **

**Don't forget to review and story alert! **

**Now on with the story**

The next morning, Krista came down after a good night's sleep. When she saw Fred and George sitting on the couch she smiled. "Hey, boys. Are we going to head to breakfast?" The boys looked up at her and smiling nodded.

They stood up and left the common room and soon they arrived at the Great Hall, sitting across from Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Krista looked up at the three and smiled.

"I never formally introduced myself last night, my name is Krista Riddle," she said offering all three her hand to shake which none of them did. The 'Golden Trio', as some people called them, looked at her and gave slight smiled. Hermione being, well, Hermione took the initiative.

"Hi, Krista. I'm Hermione Granger. This is Ron Weasley," she said pointing to Ron," and that is Harry Potter."

Krista smiled. "I know who you three are, I mean everyone does." She had been looking at Harry and saw that he hadn't looked at her once. "Harry, are you alright? You haven't looked up from your food all morning."

Harry looked up at her, glared, grabbed his stuff and walked out of the Great Hall. Hermione and Ron, worried, followed after him.

"I wonder what's wrong with them," Fred commented.

Krista shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows."

After finishing breakfast they were about to head to class, which was double Potions with Slytherin, when an owl showed up. Krista looked at Fred and George. "Go ahead. I will meet you in class." Shrugging, they walked off.

Krista sat back down and tore open the letter which she could tell, from the writing on the front, was from her father. She took a deep breath to prepare herself and started reading the letter.

_Krista,_

_I am sure you are surprised you are in Slytherin. I, however, am not. I never told you this but your mother was in Gryffindor, and from a family of Gryffindors. She, however, agreed with most of my views in the way the wizarding world should be. She had no problems with Muggleborns but thought the information told to the families should be limited. She would be proud knowing her daughter was in Gryffindor like her side of the family. Just remember, no matter what house you are in, you have a mission I expect completed. I also expect perfect marks, I will owl you again soon_

_Your Father_

Krista sighed thinking about the mother she never got to know. Her mother had died during childbirth due to complications, but no one ever said anything about her because no one wanted to upset the master who, when reminded of her, tortured the first person in sight. She didn't even know her mother's name!

She stood up and, putting the importance of her mission to the front of her mind, set off to her first class. She walked into the classroom and immediately found the twins because of their bright ginger hair. Before they could talk, however, Severus walked in, cloak billowing behind him. Throughout the class Krista could tell that he favored Slytherin, of course.

For the class they were assigned to make a bath of Veritaserum or the beginning of it as it took a month or so to complete the potion. Severus allowed Krista to work with the twins knowing this would be simple for her. Krista used this time to get to know the twins better. She learned about their whole family and their prank store which was currently in progress.

"So do you both believe Harry about Vol- You Know Who?" She had to remember to be more careful when talking about her father.

They nodded. "I would never doubt Harry and Dumbledore," Fred said.

She nodded. "I agree, when Harry first said he was back I knew it had to be true."

After she said this she could see a spark in Fred's eyes that said he was glad she believed Harry and Dumbledore.

_This will be easier than I thought._


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So here is the next update I hope you all like it an please review and tell me what you think of the story **

**Also thank you to TheGoldenTrio333 for looking over my chapter. I own nothing you recognize **

Krista's day had passed with little excitement. She spent her whole day talking with Fred and George. By dinner time Krista could be caught laughing until her ribs hurt with the twins. Dinner came and they entered the Great Hall, the twins telling about one of their pranks and Krista was laughing, clutching her stomach.

"I can't believe you caused Snape's robes to turn bright pink, I wish I could have seen that."

They sat down at the Gryffindor table near Lee and the Golden Trio who were talking about Umbridge. Krista could not wait to get into that woman's class and drive her nuts. She knew Fred and George were planning a prank on her but she knew a little backtalk and smirking never killed anyone, well not recently anyway.

She looked over and saw Harry again glaring at her and knew she was going to have to change that. She wouldn't get anywhere if Harry didn't trust her and convinced the others not to trust her. She smiled at Fred and George.

"How is Harry holding up after everything the _Daily Prophet_ said?"

George was busy talking to Lee Jordan about some prank Fred and he were going to pull so Fred looked up. "He was really upset when we first saw him but I think he has calmed down, but he is still mad about it and anything could cause him to lose his head again. I just hope that Hermione and Ron will keep people in line."

Krista nodded. "He doesn't seem to like me very much."

Fred shrugged his shoulders. "He isn't going to like many people this year. Just give him time and let him get to know you know you. He'll be fine."

Krista nodded and decided to talk to Harry later. After dinner as everyone was leaving Krista caught up with Harry.

"Hey, Harry, can we talk?" She could see he wanted to say no but nodded and they walked to an area where no one would hear the conservation they were about to have.

Krista looked down at Harry, still not seeing how he was so powerful to be a threat to her father. "Look, I know you don't trust me-"

"No, I don't trust you, _Riddle_," he spat. "I think Dumbledore is being way to trusting by letting you come here. Other people may not know who you are and what you represent but I do," he said angrily.

Krista sighed. "Harry, I am not my father. If I was just like him, would I really be in Gryffindor?"

"How do I know you didn't ask to be in Gryffindor?" Harry knew it was possible. The Sorting Hat had taken his opinion into consideration during his Sorting. Krista could have easily found a way to convince the Sorting Hat that she belonged in Gryffindor.

She sighed. "Harry, really, I am different than my father, maybe while I am here you can give me a chance to prove that."

"Why should I?" Harry said angrily

She looked at him, "Because you know how it feels when people judge you without knowing all the facts first. Also, maybe the Sorting Hat put me in Gryffindor because my mother was in Gryffindor." With that she walked up the stairs knowing she started planting a small seed in Harry's brain that maybe he could trust her.

When she got back to the common room she saw Fred and George sitting on the couch and walked over slipped in between them. "What are you two Gryffindor boys up to tonight?"

Fred smiled. "We are working on some of our joke products. For example," he said, holding up a diagram of a square shaped can, "this is a Puking Pastille. One half will cause you to throw up while the other half cures you."

Krista smiled. "That's bloody brilliant."

The twins smiled and said, "We know."

Krista smiled and stretched. "Well, I am heading to bed. It has been a long day and, from what I have heard, I need to be wide awake for Umbridge tomorrow." She waved good night to the boys and went upstairs.

Once Krista was out of sight George looked at his twin, smiling.

"What?" Fred said.

"Nothing, it just seems that you were pretty comfortable with her today."

Fred rolled his eyes. "It's her first year here. I was trying to be nice."

George shook his head. "Whatever, Twin, just don't get too hung up. We don't even know this girl."

Fred nodded but knew he was already falling for her and fast.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am SOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated everything has been so hectic and I have barely had time to think let alone write. I hope you like this chapter I know its short but its just to get you ready for the next chapter which I hope to have up VERY SOON! I am on winter break now so I can write more**

**Thank you to TheGoldenTrio333 for being my beta your AWESOME!**

**I do not own Harry Potter but I now have a Voldemort wand from the Harry Potter Theme Park AHHHH **

**On with the Story**

Krista was sitting in Umbridge's class, bored out of her mind as she waited for the class to finally start. One student, who was also bored, had decided to use magic to make a paper airplane fly around the classroom. Everyone, including Krista, was watching the plane with amusement until it went into flames as the door to the classroom burst open.

"N.E. are the most important tests of your Hogwarts years. These tests will set you up for the career you want to receive. This year you will be following a very carefully put together and Ministry approved course study. The reason for this is that the Ministry knows how much your study in this subject has lacked over the last five years. This study was created with your safety in mind."

Krista was looking through the book and, like Hermione had told them yesterday, there was nothing about actually using defensive spells.

_The Light will be defeated easily with this as their Defense course study_. She thought and she raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Riddle."

"Professor, this book says nothing about using defensive spells. Isn't this class supposed to teach us how to protect ourselves if we are ever in danger or am I taking a useless class?"

Some students' eyes widened, not believing that Krista was already talking back to a teacher, especially one that was appointed by the Ministry. Even they were planning on waiting at least a week before starting trouble, well, everyone but the Weasley twins.

Umbridge glared. "The Ministry has been very thorough and, looking through the books, we believe knowing theory will get you through your tests."

Krista scoffed. "Theory isn't good enough for a duel. For example, knowing the theory of how to perform a Cruciatus Curse is not the same as actually being taught the spell itself."

Umbridge's eyes widened. She remembered what Dumbledore had said about this girl. He had told the staff about how this girl was raised off of You-Know-Who's principles and how he wouldn't be surprised if the Unforgivables were daily occurences around her, but she had not believed him. She hadn't thought this girl would question her.

"Also, with Voldemort," Umbridge saw her class flinch but she ignored it, "if we come into contact with him or his Death Eaters, theory is not good enough to keep us alive. We have to know the spells and practice them to be able to do it, Professor, or do they not teach that to you when you get hired by the Ministry? They probably don't have the time to care since their heads are so far up their arses."

Umbridge's glare deepened. "Miss Riddle, detention tonight, my office. You will learn better than to talk lies about a certain dark wizard who has not returned. Just like Mr. Potter will be learning so I do hope you enjoy joining him tonight."

_Joining Potter in detention. Perfect_. She smirked to herself.

Krista shrugged. "Fine, but does that mean I can leave because this is a clear waste of my precious time."

Instead of waitig for her professor to answer her, she stood up and threw her bag over her shoulder. She started walking to the door and looked back over her shoulder and smirked at her professor.

"You took too long to decide so I decided for you." With that, she whipped her hair around and left the classroom.

Fred had watched the whole exchange and shook his head.

_She is amazing_, was all he could think about throughout the remainder of Umbridge's lecture.

**Please review and tell me what you think and if you have ideas you think would be awesome don't hesitate to private message me!**


	7. Chapter 7

That night Krista had gathered her bag and went to Umbridge's office for detention. She walked into the room and, upon seeing Harry there, smirked. This would make her mission _so_ much easier. She looked at Umbridge and saw the parchment on the table.

"Lines?" she said with a raised eyebrow. "Seriously? That's your 'scary' punishment? Lines?"

Umbridge smirked making Krista frown slightly. "I think you will see that these lines will help the lessons...sink in, so to say."

Krista's frown deepended. She and Harry sat down and started to take out quills but were stopped by Umbridge. She imformed them that they did not need their quills as they would be using some of hers that were special. Krista rolled her eyes and proceeded to start her lines. She wrote her line for the first time and noted that the ink was red which then made her realize that she hadn't needed ink.

She then felt an itching on the back of her right hand and she looked down with furrowed eyebrows. Her eyes widened as she watched the words she had just written, 'I will learn to hold my tongue', etch themselves into her skin. This woman was insane! She was making them use blood quills! How could this _possibly _be Ministry approved?

Krista glared up at the woman and found her looking at her as though nothing was wrong. "Is there a problem, Miss Riddle?"

Krista smirked. So this was the game the toad wanted to play. "Not at all, Professor. I'm just letting the lesson...sink in, as you said earlier."

Umbridge gave what appeared to be an approving smile and sat down behind her desk.

Krista and Harry spent about an hour and a half writing their lines and were eventually allowed to leave. Once they were out of earshot of the classroom, Krista turned to Harry. "Look, Harry. You need to get your hand checked out by someone who is good at Healing Spells. Umbridge made us use blood quills. They are medieval and can cause you to get an infection if not treated immediately."

At Harry's bewildered expression but small nod, Krista smiled and walked away towards the dungeons where she was going to have a talk with Severus Snape and get some Healing Salve.

**I AM SOOOO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED. EVERYTHING HAS BEEN SO HECTIC AT MY HOUSE THAT I HAVENT HAD TIME TO WRITE. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER I PROMISE! IM JUST TRYING TO GET SOMEWHERE WITH THIS**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I LOVE HEARING WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Soooo I am going to now apologize one million times for not updating and for again updating with a short chapter. I have been so busy with my youth group lately its been really hectic. I cant promise when I will have the next chapter up but I hope it will be soon. ANYWAY enjoy the chapter!**

"Does the Ministry know that the evil toad is using blood quills?" Krista exclaimed as she walked into Severus Snape's private quarters. Any other student would have gotten detention for the rest of the year.

Snape smirked. "Nice to see you as well and, no, I am sure the Ministry has not been informed that she is using blood quills. The Ministry will probably never believe any of the teachers if we reported it. Most likely they'd think it was another scheme of Dumbledore's." Snape grabbed Krista's hand and looked at the writing that was etched into the skin. He then got up and went to his cupboard that had all of the healing supplies he normally gave to Poppy.

"Put this on the back of your hand at least three times a day. It will help ease the pain and take some of the redness away. What did you do to get detention with Umbridge anyway?"

Krista shrugged. "I talked back during class saying how useless her class was, which it is. Why waste my precious time when I could be using it to complete my mission? Instead I'm sitting in a classroom reading a book with a professor that doesn't even let us practice the spells. Reading is not enough to learn how to completely do a spell properly. Even in Transfiguration you have to practice the spell. It is never enough to just read it."

Snape looked at the young adult in front of him. He agreed with her, of course, and knew if he didn't do something Krista would take matters into her own hands. "If that's the case then I will take your Defence training into my own hands. We will go back to your old training schedule only if you stop causing trouble in Umbridge's class. The last thing you need is to get on the wrong side of her."

Krista nodded and smiled. She looked at the time and realized it was almost curfew. Bidding farewell to Snape, she headed back to the Gryffindor common room. It excited her to know that her training wouldn't be put on hold simply because of the old toad.


	9. Chapter 9

Fred watched as Krista walked into the common room and jumped up out of the couch. He smiled as he walked towards her until he saw the red on the back of her hand. Now worried he walked up and grabbed her hand and with a very concerned face asked, "What happened?"

Krista shook her head. "Don't worry, Fred, it's nothing that I can't handle. What are you still doing up," she asked, noticing everyone in the common room had gone to bed.

Fred shrugged. "I wanted to make sure you were okay after Umbridge's detention."

Krista smirked. This is going to be to easy. "Aw, Fred, that's so sweet but don't you worry about me. I am more worried about Harry. Did you see him come back I told him to go seek some medical attention for his hand?"

Fred nodded. "He came back about ten minutes ago with some cream from Madam Pomfrey. He went straight upstairs, he didn't feel like talking."

Krista nodded her head. "At least he took my advice and went to go seek some attention for his hand." She went and sat on the couch and looked at Fred and motioned with her head for him to come sit next to her. "Thank you again for the concern."

He smiled. "After seeing Harry's hand I knew you probably had some markings as well."

She nodded. She then looked at the clock that was hanging in the Gryffindor common room. It was definitely getting late and she still had to write to her father. "Hey, Fred, I think I am going to head up to bed but I will talk to you tomorrow." She then stood up but before leaving leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "See you tomorrow." She then headed upstairs.

Fred just looked after her only being able to think, What just happened?

**AN: SOOOO YEA I KNOW THIS IS SHORT AND I PROMISE THEY WILL GET LONGER I HAD MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK AND LIFE GOT IN THE WAY TO MUCH FOR MY LIKING. YOU DO HAVE MY FRIEND TO THANK FOR THE CHAPTER WHO FORCED ME IN FRONT OF MY COMPUTER TO UPDATE MY STORIES. ANYWAY ENOUGH OF MY RAMBLING PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
